Lost Sight of Love
by dingrick
Summary: After Krillin's mysterious disappearance, Juuhachi beleves that it was just a rude way for Krillin to break up with her. 5 years later she has become a cold hearted person. It takes a blind homeless man who has lost his mermory for her to regain her lov


A/N Well hello again. This is a story is a type of story I normally don't write. It's sad and I usually write humor ones. I had this idea year ago, but like I always do I never really put it down on paper. Well I know this is out of my style but here it goes. NOTE: This dose not fallows the DBZ story line. Meaning that Juuhachi is not a cyborg, Krillin isn't a super human, and there are no such things as Saiyans. Every one is just plain humans. Ok on word!  
  
Lost Sight of Love  
  
Juuhachi was sitting by her self at a coffee shop. She was reading the daily newspaper and drinking her coffee as she did every day. She gave her-self a sigh. Today was just one of those days. It was Feb, 24. She folded up the newspaper and was ready to throw it out.  
  
'Nothing good ever happens these days.' She though as she sipped her coffee.  
  
Just then a man with short black hair came by. "Hello sis." He said as he sat next to her. "I knew I'd find you here."  
  
"I'm here every day at this time. What's new about it?" she said in a low tone. You can tell by her face she was upset.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" he asked "I know today is a hard day for you."  
  
"What so hard about it?" she sad in a harsh tone.  
  
"Well it was 5 years ago today that.................................."  
  
"I know what day it is Juunana!" she snapped at him. "I don't need a reminder!"  
  
"I'm just trying to help. Are you really going to be ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine." She said as she calmed down a bit and put her money on the table for the coffee. "Don't worry about me."  
  
She then got up and headed on her way to the local bus. Juunana just sat there and watched her lie to her self. 'I know you're not ok. I can tell you'll never be ok.'  
  
She walked over to the bus stop. As she was on her way tears started to drip down her face. She then started to remember what happened 5 years ago.  
  
FLASHBACK TO FEB 20  
  
Juuhachi was sitting down at the dinner table with her eyes close. Her boy friend of 3 years said he had a surprise for her. She sat there and keeps her eyes close hoping it would be something very special.  
  
She heard foot steps coming into the room. She got a little excited by hearing the foot steps.  
  
"Krillin?" she called "Is that you?"  
  
"Shhhh." He said "Yes it's me." He then came over to her and sweetly kissed her neck. She giggled and was just about to open her eyes. "No, no peeking." He said as he continued to kiss her around the neck. She giggled again.  
  
"Krillin, are you going to surprise me or tease me?"  
  
"Both." He continued to kiss her around the face. He got up to her cheeks before she went crazy.  
  
"Krillin, please tell me what you want to tell me!" she said out of excitement.  
  
"All right then." He stopped kissing her. "Open your eyes."  
  
She opened her eyes to see a diamond ring in his hands. She gasped putting her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Juuhachi," he said "Will you marry me?"  
  
She jumped into his arms. "YES!!!! Yes of course I'll marry you!!!" She kissed him all over. "Krillin I'm so happy."  
  
He gave a big smile. "Juuhachi you just made me the luckiest man in the world."  
  
"And you just me the happiest women in the world." They then gave each other a long and passionate kiss.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
As she sat at the bus stop her eyes were now a little red. She whipped it off quickly as the bus pulled in. The door opened and she walked in. As she paid the bus toll the bus lady look her in the eyes. "You all right lady?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. I'll be ok." She lied again.  
  
"Well alright."  
  
Juuhachi then sat at the back of the bus. She then started to remember more of what happened.  
  
FLASHBACK TO FEB 23  
  
For last couple of days Juuhachi could not stop starting at her ring. She would smile a big smile and keep telling her self "I'm going to be a bride."  
  
"You're really going to marry that guy?" said Juunana as he walked in the room holding a beer. "That's a shocker. I was shocked you guys lasted this long."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!?" she said as she gave him a mean look. "I love him with all my heart."  
  
"I bet you do, really. It's just what do you see in him?" asked Juunana "I mean he's not good looking. Gees the dude is short, has no nose, bald with 6 weird dots on his fore head, and a little chubby."  
  
"He's a little chubby but most of it is muscle." Said Juuhachi. "Sure I'm taller then him, and he's bald with no nose but that's what makes him cute. Besides he's the only man I've ever known who really loved me for me. I know in my heart he is the only one for me."  
  
"Well ok. In that chase, hope you too have a long lasting marriage."  
  
"Thanks Juunana. Good night"  
  
"Night."  
  
The next day Feb 24, Juuhachi woke up and called Krillin. He didn't answer his phone. She then got up and took a shower. She got down stairs and met up with her brother in the kitchen. He was reading what looked like a note.  
  
"What are you reading?" she asked.  
  
"Juuhachi, I have some bad news about Krillin."  
  
Her heart stared to beat a little slower. "What?!? What happened?"  
  
"He's gone. He went missing late last night. He went out to party I guess and just never came home."  
  
Juuhachi's heart sunk down to her feet. "How do you know this?"  
  
"I was giving this note this morning. It was written by the police. I'm so sorry Juuhachi."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Ever since then Juuhachi became a cold hearted person. She didn't care for any one. Once in awhile she would care for Juunana. She though about that day a lot and came up with a notion that Krillin left town. That was his way of breaking up with her. She still kept the ring on her finger as a reminder. A reminder, to never trust any one again.  
  
The bus stopped at her normal spot, the bridal shop. She would stop there every other week to dream about what could have happened. 'Krillin if you wanted to break up with me, why did you have to be so mean about it?'  
  
She walked over and started to window shop at that dress that she will never wear. 'Krillin I hate you. Yet I still love you.'  
  
As she started to walk away she noticed something she hadn't seen before. Right in front of the watch store was this weird homeless guy. He was sitting on the floor with a cup in his hand. He had dirty and greasy black hair that was puffy and wild. He had a dirty bandana over his eyes. He's clothes were just as dirty as his hair and bandana. He had a mustache and beard that was equally dirty. "Please." He asked "May I have some money?"  
  
"Why?" said Juuhachi "What are you going to buy with it? Beer?"  
  
"No. Food. I'm very hungry Miss. I haven't eaten in days. Please I'm very hungry."  
  
"How do you know I'm a woman? Can you see though that bandana?"  
  
"No madam. I'm blind. I didn't even know I had a bandana on until I was told. I can hear the tone of your voice, that's how I know. I heard your foot steps too."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Well don't you have any family to go to?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
She gave him a weird face. "How do you not know?"  
  
"I lost my memory. I don't even remember my own name. I was found by a corner of some street. I was blinded and beaten. Beaten so bad to wear I was throw and lost my memory. I can't remember any thing before that day. Hell I can't even remember that day. I was told what happened to me."  
  
Juuhachi was getting tried of hearing all of this. "Well I'm sorry that happened to you, but I must go."  
  
"Oh please! Can't I be given some money to eat? I haven't eaten in days and I'm very hungry."  
  
"Look I got to go." She stopped to think "Look I'll come back with some food for you ok?" She lied.  
  
"Oh yes please! Thank you very much!"  
  
She then walked off to continue her mourning. 'That guy is smelly and creepy.'  
  
The homeless guy sat there and waited for her to return. As he sat there a guy with black spiky hair with some water came by. He's foot steps caught the homeless man's attention.  
  
"Hello? Who is that? Is that Goku?"  
  
He stopped and gave a face of wonder. "Yep. Wow your hearing is getting better. I got you some water."  
  
"Oh thanks, I though I heard the sound of water!" He grabbed the water and tried to drink it. He missed his mouth most of the time but got it in his mouth at one point.  
  
"So how are we doing today?" said Goku and he took out his writing book. Goku was a researcher on homeless people. He knew this home less guy for about 3 years now. What his research lade him to this. He nick named the homeless guy Kuri. Kuri was at a "party" of some sort and was badly beaten up by a group of gangers. Kuri has been living in a hospital for half a year. Then they kicked him out because he couldn't pay. Since he couldn't see or remember any thing about his past he became a home less man.  
  
"I'm doing fine, just fine." Said Kuri. "I met this lady just now she said she was going to get me some thing to eat."  
  
Goku stopped writing and looked up at him. "Kuri, I though we talked about this. Don't believe every thing you hear. How many times do people tell you that they'll give you food and never come back?"  
  
"A lot but this lady seemed different. She seemed very troubled about some thing and I know she'll come back this way."  
  
Goku's face gave out a shock. "Wow, how can you tell that if you can't see them, only hear them?"  
  
"The way she walks. I've been around people so long I can tell how there emotions are just on how they walk."  
  
"Impressive!" said Goku as he wrote this down. "Tell me more."  
  
"Well if a man is happy, his walk will be a straight and clean. If a man is rushed he'll walk fast and lazy like. If some one is sad there walk is slow and a little uneven."  
  
"Wow!" said Goku as he was writing all this stuff down. "Impressive! Very Impressive."  
  
"Thanks. I just hope that lady well be alright."  
  
"I have to say Kuri, for a homeless guy your one of the smartest I'm researched."  
  
"Wow. Hey do you think my memory will ever come back?"  
  
"Well I'm not a doctor, just a researcher. I don't know for sure but I have a feeling it will." Just then his watch rung. "Oh looks like our time is up Kuri. I'll see you tomorrow and next time I'll bring you food." Goku then picked up his books and papers.  
  
"Ok thank you very much." Said Kuri and he pulled his arms out for Goku to shake it. Goku didn't really want to touch his arm, since he has no idea when the last time it was he took a shower. He shakes it giving off a grossed out face.  
  
"Bye Kuri." He then whipped his hand off on the wall. He then walked off to research other homeless men.  
  
Kuri just sat there waiting for Juuhachi to come back. 'I really hope that lady brings me food.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Juuhachi must have walked around the shopping mall at lest a hundred times. She did this to help calm her self down and to make her feel better. Today though, it just wasn't working. She kept thinking about that homeless guy she met earlier. 'Why am I so worried about some stupid hobo I just met?'  
  
She looked down at her clock. It was now time for her to go back home. She didn't want to walk back to were the homeless guy was. It was a longer walk back home if she took any other bus, and her feet hurt her as it was. She also remembered that she told him she would bring him food, but she had no real intension of getting him any. She was hoping that he won't be there went she got to the bus stop.  
  
Juuhachi got over to the bus stop and there he was still. Lying against the corner wall of the watch store. 'Oh great! Well he's blind. He can't tell if it's me coming by any way.'  
  
She started to walk by him. Kuri's head was laid down in a sleeping mode. 'Good! He's asleep!'  
  
She walked by until Kuri's head popped up. "Huh? Oh hey it's you with the food!"  
  
Juuhachi stopped dead in her tracks. She turned with a scared look on her face. "H-how could you tell it was me?"  
  
He smiled "The way you were walking. You have a very distinctive walk."  
  
She got a little mad. "What are you? Some time of hobo stocker?"  
  
"No madam. I just have a lot of time on my hands. Did you happen to get me any food?"  
  
"Ah no I'm sorry. I have no money." She lied.  
  
"Oh." Said Kuri. "I guess the jiggling in your pocket is just keys or some thing. It doesn't sound like keys though. Sounds like dimes, nickels and quarters if you ask me."  
  
Juuhachi was getting a little scared now. "I need this money for the ride home."  
  
"You have more then one quarter in there. At lest five sets of four. The bus only cost about 50 cents around here I believe."  
  
Kuri was right. She had 5 dollars in quarters in her pocket. "Ok what are you? How do you know all this are you really blind?!?"  
  
"Yes madam. I told you I just have a lot of time on my hands!" said Kuri "When you've got a lot of time you start to hear things and pick out certain things you never though you would have."  
  
Juuhachi though it was a little intrusting. "Well then, how much money do I have in my pocket on a hole?"  
  
"Hmm you'll need to shake the pocket again so I can hear it. I'm not a mind reader!"  
  
She jiggled her pocket ones more. He listens to it. "Hmm you have $5.00 in quarters and 50 cents in dimes and nickels together."  
  
Her eyes lid up. "WOW that's amassing!"  
  
"Thank you." He said with a big smile.  
  
"What's your name any way hobo?"  
  
"I don't remember my real name, but they call me Kuri."  
  
"Hmm I usually don't give my name got to strangers let alone hobo's but............"  
  
She stopped to think a bit. For the first time in 5 years she felt really bad for some one other then Juunana. Plus he had a very cool talent. 'There's some thing about this guy that's special, other then his hearing. Maybe I'll find out what it is later.'  
  
"...........................my name is Juuhachi."  
  
"Hello Juuhahci."  
  
"Do you think you can teach me how to do that?" asked Juuhachi 'This will come in handy when Juunana tries to scare me.'  
  
"Well............................" Though Kuri "I don't know if it could be taught, but I'll give it my best shot on one condition....................."  
  
Juuhachi gave a face. 'Oh great,' "And what would that be?"  
  
"You have to pay me in food. One lesson, for food." He ended that with a big smile.  
  
She stopped to think about it. 'Well all he wants is food. It's not like he's asking for a lot of money out of my pocket just food. I can bring him a sand witch from home.' "Ok deal."  
  
"Ok your lesson begins now. Come set next to me."  
  
Juuhachi gave a face. 'You smell and you want me to what? Well if it will get me what I want.' She sat next to him and plugged her nose a bit. "Ok I'm next to you."  
  
"I know." He said "Ok now close your eyes."  
  
Juuhachi closed her eyes. "There closed."  
  
"Ok now listen to the sounds around you. What do you hear?"  
  
Juuhachi tried to hear what was going on. "All I hear is a bunch of noise."  
  
"Listen closer."  
  
She tried too. "I can't! That's all I hear."  
  
"This will take a while." Sighed Kuri.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the next couple of months Juuhachi and Kuri spent a lot of time together. Kuri tried to teach Juuhachi how to hear as well as he could and there were going on a good progress. She could hear much better then before. She didn't have the hearing that Kuri had, but it was very close. Kuri loved this deal because he would get fed every day.  
  
Kuri found that he secretly liked the meetings he had with Juuhachi. Not for the food, but for her company. He loved it when ever she came by. He had some one other then Goku to talk to plus he started to find out that he had a little secret crush on her.  
  
Little did he know that Juuhachi kind of felt the same way. He remembered her a lot of Krillin.  
  
'Why do I like spending time with that hobo?' she though one day as she was lying in her bed. 'I mean he's smelly, dirty, sweaty, a cutie, a sweetie, kind, and WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!?'  
  
She got up and threw water on her face. "I can't have a crush on some hobo!!!" She hit her-self in the face. "I just can't!!!! I mean how am I going to tell my friends stuff? 'Yeah my new boy friend lives off of the watch store off of Shon Street and Naru Way! Yeah he's the hobo that smells funny and is blind!'" She slaps her hand on her fore head. "This can't be happening!" She then lay back on her bed. She started to think of Kuri. In her though she started to smile. She caught her self doing this.  
  
'Oh man, I got a crush on a hobo!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Kuri was thinking to him-self. It was a cold night, but he had a blanket that Goku had brought him. "Man I can't stop thinking about Juuhachi. Well her voice is so beautiful so she must be just as beautiful!" He started to dose off a bit. He then fell asleep.  
  
KURI'S DREAM  
  
Kuri was just standing there. "Wow I can see!!"  
  
Just then a woman started to walk his way. She was a tall with short blonde hair and icy baby blue eyes. She was beautiful. Just then it should her hit the floor crying.  
  
"Why?!?" she cried "Why did you leave me Krillin?"  
  
"What?" asked Kuri "Why would any one leave you?"  
  
"Why?!?" she cried harder  
  
Just then Kuri heard a crash. He turned his head to see what was going on. He then saw to tall guys beating up on one small guy. The small guy was funny looking. He had no nose 6 dots on his face and way a little chubby around the face.  
  
He was putting up a hard fight. One of the guys hand a scare on his left cheek and an X on his right. He seemed really weak fighting the little guy. Just then the other guy who was really buff and had his hair spiky sticking straight up hit the little guy on the head with a glass vase. Then the guy with the X pored some type of liquid over the small guy's eyes. From where he was you could see his eyes start to burn. The other guy then started to beat the little guy on the head. He then said "That what you get for cheating your money out of us you little midget. No one double crosses us! Who ever dose pays for it!"  
  
"Yeah." Said the other guy. "We lead you money so you can buy some stupid ring and when we want the money back you say you don't have it?" He then kicked his head. "How dare you try to get your way out of pay!"  
  
They then threw him in the back of the truck. Then next scene he saw the small guy in the hospital with bandages all over his head. "Who am I? Where am I? Why can't I see any thing?" he asked.  
  
END DREAM  
  
As Kuri was still sleeping some one started to walk by. The sounds of the foot steps woke him up. He popped his head up and said "Who's there?"  
  
"Hey Kuri don't worry. It's just me, Goku." He said as he walked up to him. "I brought you a piece of pizza. Though you mite have wanted some dinner."  
  
"OH thanks you!! I do!" he then started to scarf down the pizza.  
  
"Well I guess you were hungry."  
  
"Hey Goku," said Kuri "Tell me honestly,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think I have a chance with Juuhachi?"  
  
Goku's eyes went a little big. "You and that girl that comes here for lessons?"  
  
"Yeah do you think I have a chance with her?"  
  
"Well...................................maybe if we cleaned you up a bit."  
  
"OH Please!!! Can you clean me up? Please, please, PLEASE!!!! I'd thank you forever!!!!"  
  
"Ah I guess so. When would you want me to clean you up?"  
  
"Now if it's possible!" He said with a big smile. Goku now found him-self taking Kuri home with him to clean him up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuri heard what it seemed to be water.  
  
"Goku where am I?"  
  
"You're in my bathroom." Said Goku sounding a little sick. "I'm giving you a bath since you're blind and can't do it your self."  
  
"Oh thank you very much." Kuri said with a big smile.  
  
"Ok now jump in the tub." Said Goku as he left the room to get some soap.  
  
Kuri undressed and got into the tub. As he made his way to the tub he tripped a couple of times but eventually got in.  
  
"Ok I'm back." Said Goku as he came with the soaps.  
  
"Oh I know I heard you. Man this water is cold!" he said as he started to shiver.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry my water heater is acting stupid. We need to take that bandana off."  
  
He went over and took Kuri's bandana off. As he took it off he noticed some thing funny about Kuri.  
  
"Hmm that's odd. You don't have a nose."  
  
"I don't?" asked Kuri.  
  
"No. I never noticed that before because the bandana covered half your face."  
  
Kuri then moved his hand over to his face. He felt that he had a mustache and beard, but didn't feel any nose. "That's odd. No wonder I can't smell when food is coming!"  
  
Kuri washed most of his body until he got to this hair. "Hey Goku can you was my hair?"  
  
Goku made a face. 'Do I really have to touch it?' ".........................................Sure...................................................."  
  
He got a cup of water and poured it over Kuri's head. With a pair off clean gloves on he put soap in Kuri's hair.  
  
"Man Kuri, your hair is very, very sickening!" said Goku as he was proud of him self for thinking of the gloves. As he washed Kuri's hair about at least 5 times so far he noticed some else that seemed a bit funny. "What are these marks on your head?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know."  
  
"There little dots. There all over your four head, you have at least..................4.....................5..................6 of them?"  
  
"There all on my four head?"  
  
"Yeah six dots, 2 pairs of 3. Your hair covers them."  
  
Kuri though about it for a sec. 'Hmm no nose, six dots? That's what that short guy looked like in my dream earlier. That means that......................Could have that been me many years ago?!?' "Ah Goku, is it possible that I could get my memory back?"  
  
Goku though about it for a sec. "Maybe, there are some cases when some people do get it back."  
  
"I think I know how I got blind. I had a dream about 2 guys beating up another guy and I think that mite have been me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Not really. The guy in my dream was short, bald with 6 dots on his head and had no nose and a chubby face."  
  
Goku took a good look at Kuri. "Well you have no nose and you've got 6 dots on your head, but your beard and that mustache get in the way of me seeing if you have a chubby face."  
  
"Well then get rid of them. I want to look good for Juuhachi and if that will make me look good with out it then so be it! Plus if I look like the guy in my dream then I can tell her that I've got half my memory back!"  
  
"Ok then Kuri. What ever you say." Goku then went to go get his electric razor and shaved off his ugly beard. "You said you wanted the mustache off too right?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
He then carefully shaved off the mustache. "Wow Kuri, you look a lot better with out the mustache and beard!"  
  
"Is my face a little chubby?"  
  
"Yeah a little."  
  
"Then I know how I got blind and lost my memory!" He said! "I was beaten because I didn't pay some gangers back! I brought a ring with there money."  
  
"What did you do with the ring? Do you know?"  
  
"No I don't. The dream was just of me getting beaten up and some girl crying over a guy."  
  
"That's odd." Goku then turned around and picked up some cloths. "Here are some new cloths I got you. You can't look good and still be in dirty old smelly cloths now can you?"  
  
"Thanks a million Goku. I really thank you!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Kuri was back at his spot wanting for Juuhachi to come by. "I hope she knows who I am still with my new look."  
  
Kuri was now wearing a red shirt with tan pants. He still had no shoes but that was fine to him. He didn't have the bandana any more and his hair looked clean. It did look good until he fell asleep on the wall. Now his hair looked like a mop, but at least it was clean.  
  
Kuri heard foot steps and hoped it was Juuhachi coming. He turned his head to the foot steps. "Juuhachi?"  
  
In stead of it being it was Juunana. In hearing his sister name he turned his head. 'Who wants my sister?'  
  
When he turned he saw Kuri lying on the wall and his jaw dropped. "KRILLIN?" He yelled "Is that really you?"  
  
Kuri heard him talking but though he was talking to some one else.  
  
"Krillin answer me when I'm talking to you. It's me Juunana don't you remember?"  
  
Kuri just stood there.  
  
"Krillin speak!!" he said as he went up to Kuri and shake him  
  
"Sir who ever you are looking for I can tell you I am not he!" said Kuri. "I'm just a poor blind homeless man!"  
  
"This can't be. You have to be Krillin. No one else on earth has no nose like him!"  
  
"Sir if it makes any thing to you I lost my memory years ago. I just may be the person you're looking for. Did the person your looking for have six dots on his head?"  
  
"Yes he did and he was bald, but you have a full head of hair. I'm sorry I was bugging you." Juunana was just about to walk a way.  
  
"Sir I have six dots. My hair grew over time. I think I am who ever you say you are looking for."  
  
Juunana then sharply turned around. He ran over to him a looked in his hair. The then found 6 dots on his head. "YOU ARE HIM!!!! Quickly come with me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Juuhachi was getting reading to go see Kuri. It was about an hour scene Juunana left to the shore. 'I know I'm late but he'll still be there. It's not like he's going any were.'  
  
Just then Juunana came running threw the front door with Kuri.  
  
"Who was it you said you wanted me to see?"  
  
"My sister. You two were to be engaged until you disappeared."  
  
'That's probably why I was beaten up then because of the ring............................wait a sec.......................................' "ENGAGED?!?!? To some girl I don't even know?!?"  
  
"You know her. You're madly in love with her and she's madly in love with you."  
  
"But I like some one else!"  
  
Juunana turned to him "You like some one else?!? Great now she's going to be heart broken all over again."  
  
"I'm sorry. If I had my full memory back I could remember her, but I don't."  
  
"Juunana who are you talking to?" said Juuhachi as she was walking down the stairs. She walked down the stairs she saw Juunana and what it looked like to be Krillin.  
  
"Krillin?!?"  
  
Kuri heard Juuhachi's voice. "Juuhachi?"  
  
Juuhachi was getting speech less. "Krillin is it really you? After all these years?"  
  
"Juuhachi. I don't know who Krillin is but it's me Kuri."  
  
"Kuri? The hobo?"  
  
"Yeah, I had my friend Goku clean me up last night."  
  
"Oh my Kami. I can't believe I never noticed this before. Kuri your Krillin!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kuri think. Think back as far as you can. You're Krillin."  
  
Kuri then started to think. He remembers his dream. His dream of Juuhachi calling out his name crying over him. He remembered the night he proposed to her:  
  
*"Krillin, please tell me what you want to tell me!" she said out of excitement.  
  
"All right then." He stopped kissing her. "Open your eyes."  
  
She opened her eyes to see a diamond ring in his hands. She gasped putting her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Juuhachi," he said "Will you marry me?"  
  
She jumped into his arms. "YES!!!! Yes of course I'll marry you!!!" She kissed him all over. "Krillin I'm so happy."  
  
He gave a big smile. "Juuhachi you just made me the luckiest man in the world."  
  
"And you just me the happiest women in the world."*  
  
"Oh my Kami" said Kuri "I...............................I REMEMBER!!!!!"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was late at night on Feb 19. Krillin was in an old ally waiting for some one.  
  
"Well, well..........................." said a voice.  
  
Krillin sharply turned to see Vegeta and Yamcha standing there. "You want to take up our offer then don't you shorty?" said Vegeta  
  
Krillin gave a glare. "I have no choice. I want Juuhachi to be my bride, and if this is what I have to do for her, then so be it."  
  
"Good to hear." Vegeta then took some money out of his pocket. "Here's the money."  
  
Krillin then grabbed the money fast and planed to walk a way when Vegeta grabbed his arm. "You need to pay us back in 3 days. If you don't give us the money by then, your dead you hear me?"  
  
Krillin gave a glare. "I hear you." He then yanked his arm way and ran off.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Juuhachi was laying on Krillin  
  
NEW SCENE (3 days later)  
  
"WHERE"S THE MONEY PUNK?!?" yelled Yamcha as he started to choke Krillin "We told you 3 days I don't see no money! Where's our money?"  
  
"Hold on Yamcha." Said Vegeta "Don't kill him yet. Let him tell us why he doesn't have our money."  
  
"I didn't have the time." Said Krillin as he pulled away from Yamcha "Look if you just give me another day I could......................................................."  
  
Just then Yamcha punched Krillin right in the face. "Don't cheat us punk!" He then kicked Krillin in the side. Krillin fought back strongly though. He side kicked Yamcha in the knee then sucker punched him in the jaw. Krillin was putting up a really good fight until Vegeta stepped in. He then hit Krillin on the head with a glass vase. Krillin then blacked out. All he could think of what happened was in his dream.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Kuri's eyes got big "I REMEMBER IT ALL!!!!" he yelled  
  
Juuhachi then felt tears coming down her eyes. "Then you really are Krillin?"  
  
"Yes. Juuhachi It's me Krillin! I remember every thing now!"  
  
"Krillin, if it is you. Tell me. Do you really love me?"  
  
"Yes. Juuhachi I'm sorry for this whole mess. You see, I wanted to propose to you a long, long time ago, but I didn't have the money. So I went and browed money from these gang members. I was to pay them back in 3 days and I didn't have the money so the jumped me. I was found on the side of the road half dead, blind and with my memory lost. Juuhachi I'm so sorry for all the pain I put you though. We'll you ever forget me?"  
  
Tears were now falling down Juuhachi's face. She had no idea on what to say. 'He really dose love me. He did all of that for me and after all these years I though he left me. Kami I'm an ass.'  
  
The next thing Juuhachi knew she jumped into Krillin's arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. They shared there first long kiss in 5 years.  
  
Juunana stood there and knew he needed to leave. "I'll just a see you guys tomorrow." He then left the house."  
  
Krillin couldn't see but he could clearly remember what Juuhachi looked like. He gentle put his arms around her waist. He started to kiss her face all over. Juuhachi smiled as big as she could. She has been waiting for this for 5 years. Krillin started to move his arms up and down her back. Juuhachi then started to kiss Krillin all over his neck. It tickled him so much he fell back. She then picked him up and took him into her room. She then shut the door tight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then next day Juuhachi woke up from her sleep feeling great. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:00 noon. 'Boy, Did I sleep in.' She yawns a bit and then lays her head back down on Krillin's chest.  
  
"Aw your up finally." Said Krillin as he yawned too  
  
"Oh Krillin." Said Juuhachi as she turned to face him "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Here and there. I'd wake up then go back to sleep."  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"I sleep fine. You?"  
  
She gave a sly smile. "After last night, of course I sleep well." She kissed him again.  
  
He giggled. "That's unfair. I can't see where you are."  
  
"Well let me help you then." She grabbed his face and teased him a bit. She licked his lips then moved back so he couldn't find her. He was getting very impatient.  
  
"This REALLY isn't fair!" He complained as he throws his arms out to look for her.  
  
"Ok, ok" she then laid back into his arms. He then started to kiss her on her fore head for a while. They laid there and felt like it was it was for an eternity. They soon fell asleep together with Juuhachi lying on Krillin's chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been 3 months now since Krillin got his memory back. He was living with Juuhachi now instead of the front of the watch store. They have had a wonderful time together. Since Juuhachi still had the ring, they planed to get married that summer.  
  
One day Juuhachi and Krillin decided to go shopping. Juuhachi was holding Krillin's hand to steer him where he needed to go. Plus it was the perfect way to show that they loved each other.  
  
Juuhachi then walked into a "store" and told Krillin to wait for her out side. Krillin hated to shop so he had no problem waiting out side. They kissed and she walked in side. As Krillin was waiting there he heard some foot steps.  
  
"Hey Krillin. Long time no see." Said a voice.  
  
Krillin recognized that voice. 'Oh no!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Juuhachi spent a while in the "store." When she found out what she wanted to she then walk out to meet her boy friend. 'I can't wait to tell him the news!!' "Krillin I'm done!"  
  
She looked around. He wasn't there. "Krillin? Krillin? Krillin where did you go?"  
  
She looked then found the watch she gave him on the floor. She picked it up. 'Oh no. KRILLIN!!'  
  
She then knew what happened. 'Krillin won't leave me again. He was taken!' she then remembered what Krillin said before. The two gangs guys came back to get there pay. Juuhachi ran to a phone to call the police.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, well, well...................................." said Vegeta as he laid Krillin on the ground. "You decided to show your ugly face again and think we couldn't find you huh?"  
  
"Well if you weren't as dumb as you are you would have known that I never left!" yelled Krillin. "I was here for a long time ass."  
  
Yamcha then slapped his face. "We though we gave you a beaten good last time but I guess you never learn your lesson."  
  
"Yamcha came down." Said Vegeta "He did get a good beaten. If he lost his memory for 5 years I would think we gave him a good beaten."  
  
"You got a way with this last time, but this time I was smart about it!" said Krillin "I told my girl friend all about you guys and where you would take me if we met up again. As a sign I told her I'd take off my watch if you did take me."  
  
"Why you little piece of sh..................." Said Yamcha as he flew to him "Yamcha calm down." Said Vegeta "He's not as smart as he looks." Vegeta then bent down to look at Krillin. "It's been 5 years since we did that to you. Your looks have changed and so have ours. Plus we changed the spot of our location."  
  
Krillin's heart now sunk. 'Oh no.'  
  
"Not as smart as you think huh midget?" said Vegeta. He then slapped his face. "Since you had the fun last time Yamcha, it's my turn to beat the midget."  
  
"Go on a head."  
  
Vegeta then started to beat Krillin. Krillin had a big disadvantage. Since he was blind he couldn't fight back. Krillin got the crap kicked out of him harder then he did before. Vegeta was 20 times stronger then Yamcha. "I'm going to do what we should have done 5 years ago." Said Vegeta  
  
Yamcha then took out his knife. "Here you go Vegeta. You could do the honors."  
  
Vegeta took the knife. "Say goodbye."  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!!" yelled a voice.  
  
It was Goku. He had a gun in his hand ready to shot Vegeta. "Who the hell are you?" yelled Yamcha.  
  
"Goku?" yelled a tried out Krillin "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes. I'm an undercover cop. I knew you guys beat up on my friend Krillin here so I pretended to be a homeless researcher. I knew one day he would lead me to you."  
  
Yamcha then flew to him and tried to hit his head. Goku shot his arm. Vegeta was a little smarter then Yamcha. "Ok, fine. You got me. Take me in."  
  
Goku started to take him in. The other cops started to arrive with Juuhachi. Just then as Goku was putting Vegeta into the hand cuffs he took Goku's gun and shot Krillin is the chest.  
  
"KRILLIN!!!!!!!!!" yelled Juuhachi on the top of her lungs.  
  
Goku then hit Vegeta on the top of the head very hard. Juuhachi then ran over to Krillin.  
  
"Krillin ....Krillin can you hear me? Krillin?!?"  
  
"Juuhachi? I'm sorry......................................................."  
  
"Krillin sorry for what?"  
  
"For getting into this whole mess. I just want you to know...................................................................."  
  
"Krillin want me to know what?"  
  
".........................that I love you with every thing that I am."  
  
Juuhachi then gave him a long hard kiss. They kissed for what seemed to last forever. When it ended Krillin gave off one last smile. "I love you Juuhachi."  
  
"I love more Krillin." She started to cry "Krillin you have to know some thing."  
  
He didn't answer back.  
  
"Krillin..............................Krillin...............................KRILLIN!!!!!!"  
  
His body got really cold and lifeless. Juuhachi then started to cry more. "Krillin.................I love you.....................I wanted you to know some thing before you left me, but now it's too late." She started to cry more. "Krillin I'm pregnant!!!!!!!"  
  
She laid her head over Krillin's life less body. She started to cry louder and louder. Goku went up to her and put his arms over her shoulder. "I'm so sorry about this. Is there any thing we could do?"  
  
She sniffed a little bit. "Could I have some time alone with him?"  
  
"Sure. Krillin was a good man." Goku then walked off.  
  
Juuhachi spent the next 20 minutes crying over Krillin's life less body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mommy!!!!" Yelled a little girl with blonde running to her mother. She was this cutie little thing with piggy tails and red bows in her hair. She had no nose, just like her father.  
  
It's been 3 years since Krillin died. Vegeta and Yamcha were put to jail for life, but Juuhachi didn't care for that. That wasn't going to bring Krillin back. She learned that she had to care for her little daughter as much as she and her father would have.  
  
"I'm coming." Yelled Juuhachi as she walked over to her daughter's side. She picked her up in her arms. "How was your day at Uncle Juunana's?"  
  
"Fun mommy!" said the little girl. "Mommy can we go get some ice cream?"  
  
"Not today sweetie. Mommy's got some work to do at home." She then turned to her brother. "So how was she today?"  
  
Juunana rolled his eyes. "She remembers me of you some times."  
  
"Is that good or bad?" smiled Juuhachi  
  
He gave her a glare. "Very funny."  
  
"See you tomorrow Juunana."  
  
"Bye Uncle Juu!!!" said the little girl as she gave him a wave.  
  
"Bye Marron. Bye sis."  
  
Juuhachi walked off with her daughter. "Mommy."  
  
"Yes Marron?"  
  
"Why couldn't daddy see?"  
  
Juuhachi turned to Marron. "What do you mean Marron?"  
  
"Uncle Juu told me my daddy couldn't see. Why was that?"  
  
Juuhachi stopped to think about it. "Well....................daddy couldn't see me because he gave it up for me."  
  
"Huh?" questioned the little 3 year old girl. "How did he do that?"  
  
"Well sweetie for a while, I lost sight of love. Your daddy helped me get it back."  
  
"By giving up his eye sight?"  
  
"Yes honey. He loved me so much he gave me his sight of love."  
  
"OH." The little girl's eyes got big. "I love you mommy." She then hugged her mommy's neck.  
  
"I love you too Marron." Juuhachi then looked up to the sky. 'Krillin I hope you know that I love you, and your little daughter loves you too. Look after us. Thank you Krillin, for giving me my sight back.'  
  
Krillin was looking down on them in Heaven. He whispered this in the wind. "Juuhachi I hope you can hear me. I love you and our daughter very much. I've been looking after you every since that day and I'll continue to always. I love you and don't you ever forget that."  
  
The winds blow in on Juuhachi and Marron. Juuhachi then heard Krillin's voice. She gave off a big smile and kissed the wind. Juuhachi and her daughter then took the long walk back home. Marron fell asleep in her mommy's arms. Juuhachi won't have it any other way.  
  
THE END  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well how was it? To sad, not sad enough? I really hope you liked it. Thank you for reading my story and have a great day. Bye. 


End file.
